


Of Hobbies and Constellations

by Stalling_writer



Series: Jay Loving Month [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Jay Loving Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalling_writer/pseuds/Stalling_writer
Summary: Jay is missing, and Zane is determined to find him. What he finds is a surprising new side to his friend and teammate





	Of Hobbies and Constellations

Jay was missing. He’d disappeared soon after dinner had finished, exiting the room in a rush without explanation. The others had brushed it off, assuming Jay had come up with another idea for an invention. It wasn’t an unusual thing to happen, after all. 

Zane had also thought that at first. But after checking the room Jay and Cole shared to ask if the lightning ninja wanted to share his ideas - and consequently finding it empty - Zane knew it couldn’t be that. 

So where was Jay? And what was he doing? 

Zane found both the answers to his questions and the missing ninja outside. 

The ice elemental entered the monastery courtyard, closing the doors to the inside behind him. Turning, Zane took a few steps out into the night air, sighing at the calmness it brought. 

That calmness was quickly shattered at the sound of a panicked yelp. “Zane, look out!” 

Startling, Zane stumbled backwards, rapidly attempting to regain his bearings. “Jay?” Zane asked,dubious. He looked down at the lightning ninja, who was laying on his back, hands raised to protect himself lest Zane almost accidentally step on him again. “Why are you laying on the ground?” 

Jay laughed a little bit, the sound distantly tinged in nervousness. He lowered his hands. “Well, I was, uh-” He stopped. 

Zane settled himself next to Jay on the ground, laying down to copy the blue ninja’s position. “Stargazing?” Zane asked, not needing to see Jay’s face to know it was colored an unflattering shade of pink. 

"Yeah.” Jay admitted quietly. 

Zane said nothing, instead staring up at the stars. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Jay asked softly after awhile. His voice radiated pure awe. 

Zane turned to look at the master of lightning, seeing that he was still entranced by the stars overhead. “They are.” He agreed, keeping his voice quiet. It occured to the master of ice that he had never seen Jay look so calm in the time he had known him. In fact, Jay had never seemed so astonished by anything either - save for the time he finally saw Cole when they had dressed up for their first “fancy” date. 

Zane turned his eyes back to the skies. A few moments later, he spoke again, pointing to a cluster of stars on the left. “That’s the constellation called Arcturus.” 

"Yeah.” Jay pointed to the right. “That one’s called Firstborn.” 

Zane couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. “You know the constellations?” 

"Yeah.” Jay answered. “I don’t typically spend time looking for them though. I think it’s more fun to assign each of us a star.” He laughed a little. 

“What do you mean?” Zane asked. “How can we have a star assigned to us?” 

Jay laughed again. “I’ll show you.” He lifted his hand to point as a bright, red colored star. “That one’s Kai.” He said. “And that smaller blue one beside it is Nya.” 

“Ah.” Zane said in understanding. “I get it now.” The nindroid lifted his hand to point at a large, golden looking star. “That one is Sensei Wu.” 

Jay laughed. “Yeah. It is, isn’t it?” He pointed to a brighter golden star between ‘Kai’ and ‘Sensei Wu’. “And that one’s Lloyd.”

It was Zane’s turn to laugh. “Yeah.” 

A comfortable silence fell over the pair once more, both ninja enjoying the other’s company. “Zane, look!” Jay said suddenly, pointing upwards again. “It’s you!” He declared with a laugh. 

Zane looked to where Jay was pointing, eyes landing on a large, white star. It was among the brighter stars in the sky that night, winking at the pair from thousands of light years away. 

"So it is.” Zane agreed, smiling. He paused. “Which star is Cole?” 

There was a rustling noise as Jay sat up in response to Zane’s question. Zane followed suit, looking at his friend’s love-stricken face. “Cole is the sun.” Jay stated seriously. 

“Is that why you call him Sunshine?” Zane asked, quirking an eyebrow skeptically. 

Jay beamed. “Yep! And he gets so blushy about it too! It’s adorable.” 

Zane laughed. “I am happy for the two of you.” 

“Thank you, Zane. That really means a lot to us.” 

The sound of the monastery doors sliding open for the second time that night interrupted the two from saying anything else. 

“Jay!” Cole called. “Where are you? Is Zane with you?” 

“We’re right here, Sunshine!” Jay called back cheerily, winking at Zane as he got to his feet. Once he was up, he offered Zane his hand, pulling the nindroid up so they were both standing.

The two made their way over to the master of earth, and Zane watched as Jay launched himself into Cole’s arms. Cole caught the smaller boy, smiling so wide it looked almost painful. 

“You ready for bed, Raindrop?” Cole asked. 

Jay groaned in response. “I’m not tired.” He said, voice whiny. He laughed at himself. “I sound like a toddler.” 

Cole laughed at his boyfriend’s joke. “You’re never tired. At least, not when you’re supposed to be, anyway.” He hummed, thinking. “What if I hold you until you get tired?” He offered. 

“Hell yeah!” Jay exclaimed in agreement. “I’m gonna fall asleep in the arms of my loving boyfriend.” He sighed dramatically, extracting himself from Cole’s embrace to turn and face Zane. “Doesn’t that sound great?” 

Zane laughed. “It does. I hope you enjoy it. I think I am going to go to bed now.” He smiled at the pair, beginning to make his way inside. 

“Hey, Zane?” Jay said, stopping the nindroid. 

“Yeah?” Zane prompted, turning to face him. 

“Thank you.” Jay said. “For stargazing with me and stuff. It was fun.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Zane informed Jay, smiling widely. “I appreciate you sharing your passion with me.”

Jay returned the smile, turning back to Cole. “C’mon, Sunshine. Let’s go to bed.” His voice took on a sing song tone. “So we can cuddle!” 

Cole blushed. “Jay!” He stammered, embarrassed. The action made both Jay and Zane exchange smiles. 

"Goodnight, Jay. Goodnight, Cole.” Zane said. 

"Goodnight, Zane!” The couple chorused back. 

Zane smiled, retreating to his room. 

Cole and Jay followed suit not long after, entering the room they shared. Cole settled himself in the bed, and Jay joined him once he knew his boyfriend was comfortable. The earth ninja sighed contentedly, pulling Jay into his arms. “I love you, Jay.” 

"I love you, too.” Jay said in return. He giggled a little. “To the moon and back.” 

Cole laughed at the cheesiness of Jay’s statement, but still felt his face grow hot at the affection. He knew his heart must be beating way faster than what was considered normal, and he also knew that Jay could most definitely hear it with his head buried in Cole’s chest. Thankfully, Jay said nothing, instead yawning tiredly. 

“I thought you said you weren’t tired?” Cole teased his partner. 

“What can I say?” Jay mumbled in return. “You’re so comfy it puts me to sleep.”

"Then let’s sleep.” 

And they did, safe in each other’s arms beneath a blanket of stars.


End file.
